A Dream Come True
by Android Jennifer
Summary: *complete*Tohru makes a big feast in celebration that she can stay. The next day at the main house someone grabs her from behind and takes her somwhere. Can Yuki and Kyou save her in time?


Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket.  

I have seen this show hundreds of times and it is one of my favorites.  I have had the entire show since the summer of 2002 in it's original version.

A Dream Come True

They walked back to Shigure's house and Tohru made a big feast in celebration of her being able to stay in the house.  Everyone ate, drank and partied.  Tohru looked at Yuki and she noticed that he wasn't very happy.  

'Are you alright Yuki-kun?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm fine.' He said forcing a smile.

The next day Yuki, Tohru, and Kyou went to school.  When they got to their classroom there was a big circle around someone.  Tohru went to see who it was and she found out that it was Kagura.  

'Hey!' she said happily. 'What are you doing here Kagura-chan?' she asked.

Kagura smiled at her, 'I decided to transfer here.' She said breaking out of the circle surrounding her.

'Also since I can see Kyou-kun as often as I want.' She said quietly.

Kyou had just spotted her. 'What are you doing here?'

'I go here.' She said walking up to him smiling.  He backed away.  'I'm not going to do that anymore Kyou-kun you have a girlfriend.' She said sadly and Yuki looked away.  The bell rang and everybody sat down for class.   During lunch Yuki was leaning against a wall.

'You all right?' Kagura asked.

'I'm, I'm fine.' He said.

'You sure? I mean you've been kinda depresses for a few days now.' She said.  'I know how you feel.  I feel the same way.' She said with tears in her eyes giving him a hug.

'Yuki!!!' the fan club leader yelled.

'Those two are cousins.' Hanajima said and she shocked the fan club because they were approaching her about to smack her.

'I don't suggest picking a fight with Kagura-san.' Kyou said.  'She can beat anybody up whenever she gets mad.' He said calmly.  The fan club ran away.

'Yuki-kun it's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, but Kyou-kun needs her.'

'I know that, but I do too.' He said.

'You do have her. She lives with you guys doesn't she? You can talk to her whenever you want to.' Kagura said.

'You're right Kagura-san.' Yuki said.

After school Tohru was walking to the main house to see Momiji.  When she got to the gate she saw someone sneaking around then jump over the wall.  Momiji was sitting on top of it on the other side of the gate.

'Did you see that?' Tohru asked.

'See what?' Momiji asked.

'You mean you didn't see a strange guy?'

'Nope, I didn't see anything.  Anyways just come on through.' He said.  She walked through the door and someone put their hand over her mouth.  Momiji jumped down and saw Tohru with her mouth covered held by a strange man.  'Who are you and what do you want with her?'

'I want to see the head of the house.' The guy said.  He had a really rough voice, a black beanie, dark brown, almost black eyes and a long scar on the side of his face.  

'Wh-what?' Momiji said.

'Bring me to the head of the house.' the guy said taking out a knife and putting it to Tohru's neck.

'Al-alright just d-don't hurt her!' Momiji cried.  He led the guy to Akito.  'Akito-san someone's here to see you.'

'Now be a good little boy and get out.' The guy said.

'Who are you?' Akito asked as Momiji left.

The guy stood as tall as he could, 'I am Corrie, born and raised in the United States.'

'What do you want?' Akito asked.

'You.' Corrie said pointing a gun at Akito. Corrie pulled out four bandanas and two long ropes out of a bag.  He tied a bandana around Tohru's eyes and another around her mouth.  Then he tied her hands together with a rope while leaving a long piece so he can tie her to something. He then walked towards Akito and put the gun to his head.  He tied his hands just like Tohru and tied the other two bandanas around his eyes and mouth.  He had them walk for a mile to get to a cabin.  When they got inside he tied them to two chairs and untied the bandanas that were over their eyes.  'I'll be back. There's no bathroom in this cursed cabin.' Corrie said and left.

_____________________

Yuki and Kyou were doing work at the table and Shigure was reading the newspaper.  Yuki and Kyou both jerked their heads up at the same time dropping their pens.  They both just had a cold shiver run down their backs.

'What?' Shigure asked.

'Something's wrong.' Yuki said.

They both looked at each other and said at the same time, 'Tohru.' They ran at top speed to the main house with Shigure following behind yelling to try to get them to slow down.  When they got to the gate they was Momiji on the top close to tears.

'What happened Momiji?' Yuki asked.

Momiji jumped down and said, 'I don't know how to really say this, but Tohru and Akito-san were kidnapped and the guy left this note.' He said.

Yuki and Kyou gasped, 'They were kidnapped!?' 

Shigure took the note and read, 'If you want Akito and the girl back you will have to pay 5,000,000 yen.'

_______________

Corrie came back and sat down at the table.  A few hours had passed and Corrie was getting restless.

_______________

'We've been standing here for hours without coming up with any plans.  I just say let's go find them!' Kyou said.

'For once I'd have to side with him.' Yuki said.

'Oh all right.' Shigure said. 'But Momiji has to stay.'

'But why?' Momiji whined.

'It's too dangerous for you.' Yuki said.

'I'll make a deal. I'll stay here but only if you promise to bring them back alive.' Momiji said.

'Deal.' Shigure said.  He heard a dog bark and he listened to it, 'They are about a mile away. He said that he will lead us to them.'

They followed the dog to the cabin and Yuki looked in the window.  He saw that Tohru and Akito were tied to chairs facing the window.  Corrie was working on a laptop with his back to them.  Tohru saw a face looking through the window with purple eyes. A few moments later she realized that it was Yuki. She was about to try to tell him something but he put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet.  Tohru somehow managed to tell Akito.  Kyou slowly opened the door and tiptoed in.  When he got to Tohru, Corrie stood up and pointed his gun at him.  He hit the gun out of his hand and kicked him in the stomach.  Corrie fell to the ground and Kyo knocked him out.  Yuki ran up to Akito and untied him while Kyo untied Tohru.

'You saved us!' Tohru said launching herself at Kyou and giving him a big hug and he turned into an orange cat.  

'Are you all right Akito-san?' Yuki asked.

'Yes.' He said.  Yuki left the cabin to look for something.

Tohru picked up and folded Kyou's clothes then the picked him up.  'Well I think we should head home.' Shigure said. Yuki came back from inspecting the area.

'I found two horses in a small stable near here and a carriage. I hooked them up and they're waiting outside.' He said.  Shigure hog-tied Corrie and they put him in the back of the carriage.

'Yuki-kun Arigatou!' she said giving him a hug too.  He transformed too and she carried them to the carriage and got on with Akito and Shigure.  When they got back to the main house Momiji was waiting for them.  Tohru got out carrying Yuki and Kyou.  Shigure was carrying their clothes and Momiji pounced on Tohru giving her a hug.  He also transformed.  Akito climbed down and told everyone to come to his house.  He sat down on his chair and Shigure and Tohru sat down in front of him. She put Yuki and Kyou down in front of her.

'Kyou, I have thought this over and over again for hours.  It is time to be accepted in out family.' Akito said. Kyou was shocked.  He was the cat that was shunned for generations and now, finally, he is being accepted. 'You have shown loyalty to me and saved my life risking your own.  From now on the cat will be accepted as a member of the Juunishi and those who don't allow it will be punished.' He continued. 

'I give you my thanks from the bottom of my heart.' He said bowing.

'You are dismissed. I'm tired, I need to sleep.'

Tohru put Momiji down and a few minutes later he turned back. Shigure gave him his clothes back and he put them on.  They went to the carriage and put the guy in front of Akito and left.

'Momiji, why don't you put the horses in the stable.' Shigure said.

'Okay!' he said, 'I'll see you guys later!'

'Bye!' Tohru said.

While walking back Kyou and Yuki were arguing. 'See! I made it in you darn mouse!' Kyou said.

'It took you long enough baka neko.' Yuki said.

'I dare you to say that again!' Kyou said.

'Baka neko.' Yuki said.  Shigure and Tohru laughed and she hugged them again as they walked back home.

Please Review and tell me what you think of it.


End file.
